La oportunidad de sobrevivir
by CassGoto
Summary: Según los datos de Levi, es posible que Eren tenga una hermana, además de un escuadrón del que Eren no había oido jamás, ya que al parecer operan fuera de las murallas, cuando una amenaza les llega, ellas regresarán, y la vida de varios se pondrá de cabeza. Pésimo summary una oportunidad xd se solicitan Oc s, solo queda un lugar.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola! Soy CassGoto y me encanta escribir, soy nueva en esta sección, bueno algo así, ya que estoy traduciendo ¨Erencienta¨ al inglés.  
**

**Recientemente vi SnK y me encanto, ¿A quién no? (?) jeje lo siento estoy nerviosa, luego una idea me vino a la cabeza y me dije ¨¿Por que no?¨ y perdonen las faltas en cualquier momento, me quitaron mi computadora, literalmente, mi madre llego, la desconecto y se la llevo ;-; entonces estoy actualizando desde su trabajo :v jeje, bueno empezemos**

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece**

Capítulo 1: ¿La hermana de Eren Jaeger?  


-Estúpido mocoso

El Lance Corporal llamo su atención, así que dejo su cuchara en el tazón de cereal y volteo a verlo

-¿Si Levi-Heichou?

-Creo que conosco a alguien quien podría tener conexión sanguinea contigo.- dijo

-¿Conexión... sanguínea?

-Si, algo así como tu hermana, no como la asiatica, si no una hermana con lazos de sangre

-Con todo respeto Heichou, pero eso es imposible, mis padres jamás comentaron un tema como este

-¿Así como comentaron que podías convertirte en titán?, no bromeó mocoso, llegará en unos minutos

-Heichou.- le llamo Petra.- ¿No estará hablando de ella, verdad?

-No te equivocas Petra, exactamente hablo de ella

-¡Pero Heichou, esa chica no tiene idea tampoco de ellos! ¿Como se supone que sea?.- Petra se puso de pie

-No necesito la memoria de dos mocosos, la cientifica loca puede hacer esa estupides que llama analisis de sangre y comparar los resultados, además son identicos, debes de admitirlo.

-Pero-

-Sin peros, ya lo he dicho, ahora desayunen que hoy toca la limpieza del castillo

-¡Levi-Heichou! ¡Un soldado se aproxima al castillo! Erwin-danchou los ha mandado a llamar.- Un soldado desconocido para la mayoría se acercó a la mesa donde estaban mientras ofrecía su corazón como saludo.

-Parece que llego antes, caminen.

Con esa orden dada por Levi, todos se pusieron de pie y caminaron fuera del comedor con el destino del patio.

* * *

Erwin había tenido una mañana bastante agitada, sobretodo porque hace 5 minutos le habín dicho que un soldado de la legión se aproximaba al castillo, y el al salir, no pudo más que abrir los ojos de la sorpresa.

Hacía el, corría un gran semental de color nieve, con el cabello rubio casi albino, y un hocico de color café, en el montaba un o más bien una soldado de complexión delgada, con la capucha puesta y a gran velocidad, la había reconocido al instante, pues su cabellera castaña era lo único sobresaliente de la capucha, era la comandante de unos de los escuadrones externos, o más bien, del escuadrón externo.

-¿Ha que ha venido? no solicito una autorización, ¿Crees que su campamento haya sido atacado por algo?.- pregunto al sentir la impotente figura de Levi detrás suyo.

-No, le he dicho que venga.

-¿Por que?

-¿Recuerdas lo que te había dicho? Es momento de que descubramos la verdad, además, me parece que ya tiene listo su informe sobre si todavía hay titanes en el exterior.

-Ya veo, debiste haberme avisado.

El semental se detuvo cuando estuvo frente de ellos, y la jinete bajo de él, colocó un puño en su corazón y otro en la espalda.

-¡IErwin-danchou, enano!

El escuadrón de Levi, trago en seco al oirle decir eso, sobretodo Eren, quien había sido victima de varios ataques de ira de parte del Heinchou cuando alguien criticaba su estatura.

Eren fijo su mirada en la chica, quien, aunque aún no se quitaba la capucha, podía distinguir una sonrisa malevola en su rostro.

-Tch, maldita mocosa, no hiciste el saludo adecuado, ¿cuantas veces debo decirte que debes de quitarte la capucha?¿Tienes algún fetiche?

-Lo siento, la olvide y no es ningún fetiche, con esta capucha de mierda no puedo ver ni madres.

Eren desfiguró su cara al oir el vocabulario de la chica, al cuál parecían ya estar acostumbrados, la chica deshizo su saludo y se quito la capucha, y eso dejo aún más confundido a Eren, ya que la chica era una copia exacta de Carla, su madre y lo único que las diferenciaba era el color de ojos.

-Oh lo siento, no sabía que había un nuevo recluta en el escuadrón de enano, mi nombre es Gina von Kristoff, es un gusto, oh espera, tu debes ser el nuevo soldado estrella de Levi, ¿eres el chico que puede convertirse en titán?

De un momento a otro la chica había rodeado a Levi y Erwin y se había colocado en frente él.

-¡Oe!, ¿Quién te dio permiso de hablar con uno de mi solados?.- grito Levi

-Yo.- respondió la chica consiguiendo que el aura amenazante al rededor de Levi creciera mucho más.

-M-mucho gusto, mi nombre es Eren Jaeger, si soy yo

-¿Jaeger?.- la chica borró su sonrisa de momento pero en seguida la recupero.

-¿Qué dices? ¿Los recuerdas?

-Ni la más jodida idea de quienes hayan sido los Jaeger

-Tch

-Kristoff-Senchou, tengo entendido que también tiene listo su informe

El rostro de la castaña esta vez se oscurecio.

-Erwin-danchou, tengo malas noticias al decir, que no todos los titanes estan vencidos ahora que la titan mujer ha caído, es más me siento vil de decirle que, siguen habiendo millones de ellos, exactamente como la mujer titán.

-¿Qué...

-Así es, mi equipo y yo hemos descubierto que incluso mucho más lejos del bosque de titanes, en donde antes solía ser el continete americano, se encuentra una civilización de titantes listos para atacar, al principio creiamos que eran humanos, ya que de esa manera viven, su líder, una mujer de cerca de 45 años, cabello rubio y muy claro y ojos grises, al parecer es la única que no puede cambiar, todos ellos pueden convertirse en titanes.

-¿Eso es todo?

-No, han construido barcas para cruzar a través de mar abiertos, vendrán, logramos ir venir con e equipo 3DMS(1) por el mar de arboles.

-Se ignifica que pronto estaremos bajo invasión.

-Si, mi equipo vendrá pronto.

-De acuerdo, ¿cuanto tiempo crees que tarden?

-Cerca de 6 meses o un año

-Aún, hay tiempo, debes decansar, ha de haber sido un viaje muy largo. Levi, guiala por el castillo a su nueva habitación.

-Tch, no soy niñera.

-No te voy a violar si es lo que te preocupa.

-Vamos

Ambas figuras se fueron rápidamente de ahí.

* * *

Llevaban ya muy buena trama por el castillo, y Levi, quien había podido leer el dolor en los ojos de la castaña, decidió llevarla a la azotea del castillo, no era verdad eso de que necesitaba una habitación, eso ya lo tenía, pero al parecer Erwin tambiénlo había notado y había dado esa excusa.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-No creí que volviera a ver un Jaeger.

-¿A que te refieres? crei haber escuchado que no tenías idea de quienes eran.

-Se lo que dije, pero no era verdad, la verdad, es que si... soy de su familia, estabas en lo correcto, Eren Jaeger es mi hermano menor.

-¿Entonces porque mentiste?

-Cuando tenía cinco años, mi padre logró que mi madre me odiará, así que me dejarón en el bosque, tenía miedo, en ese entonces aún había aglomeraciones de titanes en el bosque, sin embargo por alguna razón logré sobrevivir, después fue que conocí a Hange, quien estaba haciendo una de sus investigaciones y me sacó de ese lugar, ella me llevó con el conde alemás Von Kristoff, quien me quizo como una hija, sin embargo su esposa quien también me quería de la misma manera, en un picnic fue asesinada por un titán, el dolor del conde fue tanto que me prometi a mi misma acabar con todos, y así fue como termine en la elgión de exploración.

-¿Pero porque te odiaría Grisha?

-Los experimentos que realizo con Eren para hacerlo un titán, los hizo conmigo también, pero no funcionaron, así que ya no le fui útil, además el solo tenía ojos para Eren, en aquel entonces el apenas y cumplia tres meses de haber nacido, así que no me extraña que no me recuerde.

-¿Algún día se lo dirás?

-Tal vez, después de todo el no fue el responsbale de lo que hicieron nuestros padres.

-Entiendo.

Se quedaron viendo hacía las montañas detrás de las murallas, hasta la noche, un gran lapso de tiempo en el que nadie supo de ellos.

* * *

**Yo! Y así concluyé el primer capítulo.  
**

**Como ya dije sería mi primer fanfic en esta sección, el primero que salga de mi mente, así que quise hacer algo especial, por eso les pediré Oc´s que participen en esta historia.**

**La información que deben saber sobre el escuadron de Gina es la siguiente.**

**-Llevan 3 años fuera de las murallas, observando posibles oportunidades de derrocar a los titanes, así como investigan más de las antiguas civilizaciones.**

**-La mayoría son mujeres (o eso quedará a su criterio)**

**-Es un grupo muy especial y respetado.**

**-Tiene 12 integrantes sin contar a Gina.**

**Lo que necesitaré para sus Oc´s será.**

_-Nombre:_

_-Apodo_

_-Edad_

_Sexo:_

_Nacionalidad:_

_Habilidades:_

_Historia:_

_Relación fraternal con: Erwin, Hange no hay, estan muertos. (no tiene que ser de sangre)_

_Personalidad: _

_Apariencia_

_Es gran... de Gina: (puede incluso ser su rival)_

_Pareja:_

**Y creo que sería todo, por el momento solo pediré 12 oc´s, pero es probable que más adelante pida más.**

**-Ficha de... Gina von Kristoff.**

Nombre: Regina von Kristoff, antes Gina Jaeger.

Apodo: Gina

Edad: 21 años.

Sexo: Mujer

Nacionalidad: Alemana

Habilidades: Es muy ágil con el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, y es muy inteligente

Historia: Cuando tenía 5 años, sufrió de los experimentos de su padre, y al no funcionar fue hechada de casa por sus padres, vivio en el bosque de titanes bajo tierra, y solo salía a conseguir comida, en una de esas conocio a Hanji Zoe, quien la llevo dentro de las murallas y la dejo a cuidado de un conde de edad joven, vivió con el y su esposa hasta que cumplio 13 años, ya que la esposa del conde fue devorada por un titán, peleo con su hermano adoptivo porque este al igual que su padre, querían que tuviese una vida normal, sin embargo al final terminan dejandola ir, estuvo desde de los 15 años en la legión de conocimiento, y esta en una relación con Levi.

Relación fraternal con: Eren Jaeger

Personalidad: Es una persona cárismatica y entusiasta, ama molestar a Levi, pero dice que es una manera de demostarle su amor, por lo general se muestra indiferente cuando tiene que ver con su sufrimiento.

Apariencia: Tiene largo cabello castaño generalmente atado en una coleta de caballo, sus ojos son de color rosa mexicano, su tez es pálida, mide 1. 57

pesa: 45 kg, tiene bien desarrollado sus caracteres sexuales secundarios.

Pareja: Levi


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola! ¡Muchas gracias por los reviews, me alegra que les haya gustado la historia! Me van a odiar, pero mejor odien a la luz, este capítulo iba a ser subido ayer, pero la luz se fue, no pude guardar el documento y menos subir, saa, gomen-nasai.**

**Debo decir que aún quedan lugares QwQ 8 para ser exactos.**

**En cuanto a Miu-chan5, por supuesto que te guardó un lugar, de hecho ya esta entre los 4.**

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin**

**Comencemos, nee?**

Capítulo 2: ¿El escuadrón se reúne? ¿Dondé estan los demás?

No tenía idea de como habían ido a parar ahí, pero si, de lo que Gina-senchou les haría si se llegaba a enterar de que habían ido a Trost sin su autorización y con la capa de la legión.

¿De quien estamos hablando? de Maylin Rojas de 19 años de edad, con cabello rojo y largo, suelto, con orbes de color azul celeste pálido y piel nívea, media 1.65 y tenía mucha pechonalidad, de actitud sincera.

-Tsk, vamonos

Volteo a su derecha encontrándose con Raven, su compañera de 20 años, con cabello negro y largo atado en un trenza, de grandes e inexpresivos ojos violetas, de 1.63 de altura. Su personalidad era alguien fría e indiferente, a veces cruel con sus comentarios.

-Nee, vamos, dales solo una oportunidad más.- dijo la tercera chica.

Su nombre era Mayrin Estrada, de 15 años de edad, de cabello y ojos negros, con tez morena, quien media 1.50, de actitud graciosa, dulce fiel y sobretodo desconfiada.

-No se ni porque les hago caso, si no vienen ahora mismo nos vamos.- hablo Raven.

-Te diría que las veo venir.- Mayrin frunció el ceño.- pero la pechonalidad de Mail no me deja ver.

-Eso no importa nos vamos.- dijo Raven dándole vuelta al caballo para ir a la base de la legión de reconocimiento.

-¿Rave? ¿Mail? ¿Mai?.- la dulce voz de una mujer las petrifico.

Giraron la vista deseando y suplicando a Dios, si es que los libros de las culturas antes de los titanes tenían razón y había alguno vigilandolas, que fuese solo su imaginación, una ilusión, y que al otro lado de la calle, no estuviese su capitana.

Sin embargo, no siempre lo que deseamos, ocurre.

Al otro lado de la calle, se encontraba, no solo su capitana, si no también, el Lance Corporal Rivaille, ambos sobre sus caballos, con ropa de civiles y mirándolas como si hubiesen traicionado al rey.

-¿Qué hacen aquí mocosas?

La voz de Levi-Heichou les desperto de aquel shock

-Creí haberles dado ordenes de ir directamente a la base.

Y oh, ahí estaba ese tono de decepción de parte de la señora Regina Von Kristoff, que les hacía sentirse mal, bajaron de sus caballos y no tardaron en hacer el saludo correspondiente.

-¡Levi-Heichou, Gina-senchou!

-Les hemos pedido una respuesta.- dijo Levi mientras un brillo maligno pasaba por sus ojos.

-Bueno... nuestras compañeras necesitaban nuevo material médicoasí que decidimos venir.- La voz de Maylin temblaba mientras Levi-heichou se paseaba delante de ella.

-Ya veo... y ¿Porque? digo, su capitana les dio una orden directa.

-Rave, ¿Por qué estan aquí?

El temblor corporal que les había ocasionado el tono utilizado por el lance corporal, se desvaneció al oír la comprensiva voz de su capitana, Mailyn y Mairyn, le rogaron con la mirada a la pelinegra para que no dijera la verdad, ya que, era la persona que poseía la mayor admiración y respeto hacía las dos personas que tenían en frente, sin embargo sus suplicas fueron ignoradas olimpicamente.

-Han querido venir por ropa, lamento mucho si fue una molestia.

-Ah, ¿Era tan difícil decir eso?

-No senchou, pero pensamos que usted nos iba a castigar.- dijo Mailyn bajando la mirada.

-No pensaba hacerlo, de hecho tenía planeado convencer al enano de que les tuviera piedad, sobre todo a ti Rave, pero como me han mentido, no puedo hacer nada para ayudarles, ¿Dónde esta el resto del escuadrón?

-No lo sabemos, estabamos esperando a que regresarán.- hablo Mailyn.

-De acuerdo, creo que tu artículo tendrá que esperar, Levi

-¿Por qué?

-Necesito que te asegures de que lleguen a la base, yo esperaré al resto del escuadrón.

-P-pero, e-es el artículo de limpieza más novedoso que hay.

El Lance empezo a fingir que lloraba, mientras que la capitana les enviaba una mirada que decía ¨_No digan nada de esto, o serán sus nuevas victimas¨ _y ellas le enviaban un _¨entendido¨ _

-Esta bien, pasaré a comprarlo si te las llevas.

-Hecho.- el lance estrecho la mano con la capitana y les dirigió una mirada de muerte a ellas.- vamonos mocosas

Trataron de enviar una mirada suplicandole piedad a su comandante, sin embargo esta, ya no se encontraba más en su campo de visión.

Oh, el lance corporal las tenía a su merced.

* * *

Eren paso el trapó por el margen de las ventanas, hacía ya 40 minutos que el Lance Cororal, y Regina Von Kristoff, habían partido hacía Trost a buscar un nuevo detergente del cual Levi se había enamorado desde que lo promocionaron, 40 minutos en los el recuerdo de la chica le atormentaba, y presentía haberlo visto antes.

-¿Eren? ¿Pasa algo?

La petra de voz se oía desde la puerta, levanto su mirada y la encontró mirando preocupada el suelo.

No sabía como, pero de haber estado limpiando las ventanas, había terminado en el piso con las rodillas recogidas y abrazadas por sus manos, con el rostro pegado a ellas.

-No se

-¿Eh?

-Desde que vi a Gina-senchou, he sentido como si la conociera de antes, aunque sea nada más que la haya visto, pero no puedo recordar nada.

-Ya veo, tranquilo seguro se va a aclarar.-Petra le puso una mano en el cabello y se lo froto

-Eso espero.

-Por cierto, Levi-heichou ya llego.

La mujer le ayudo a ponerse de pie y ambos se dirigieron a la entrada del castillo.

Ahí, bajaban de los caballos 4 personas, entre las cuales no se encontraba Gina, Eren se dio cuenta de que todas eran mujeres a excepción del lance corporal.

-Primero ayudarán con la limpieza del castillo, luego veremos lo de su castigo.- dijo Levia

-¿Castigo Heinchou?.- pregunto Petra

-Si, desobedecieron una orden directa.

-Ya veo

**No sé que tal quedo ¿Que dicen ustedes? Bueno además de muy corto. Bueno eso opino yo.**


End file.
